


Modern Communication

by Needtodo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needtodo/pseuds/Needtodo
Summary: Just a little texting fun and maybe a little valentine fluff…The characters I do not own.Previously posted on FF-net.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Modern Communication

TWTWTWTW  
Ianto: Sir, did you order 50.000 paper clips?  
Ianto: Sir?  
Ianto: I'm assuming it was a mistake then?  
Jack: Mistake?  
Ianto: Not a mistake…. What on earth do we need 50.000 paper clips for?  
Jack: ;-)  
Ianto: Forget I asked… Regretting….

TWTWTWTW  
Jack: Where did I put my toys? I had them in my pocket on our trip yesterday, now they are gone?  
Ianto: I'm so not answering that question, Sir! And for future reference; leave them at home and I do not want to know what's in your pockets….  
Jack: What's so offending about my toys? I thought you liked them?  
Ianto: Careful Sir, this is bordering on harassment.  
Jack: Harassment?  
Jack: Ianto?  
Jack: My Rays, Ianto. My Ray Ban's…. Got to love autocorrect… Makes communication much more interesting, don't you think?  
Ianto: Yes, just blame it on autocorrect…. Very convenient.  
Jack: Ianto….

TWTWTWTW  
Jack: Do we run and hide or stay and fight if zombies take over the earth?  
Ianto: Are zombies taking over the earth?  
Jack: No  
Ianto: Bored, Sir?

TWTWTWTW  
Ianto: Sir, why are there a box of chocolate on my desk?  
Jack: Valentine of course.  
Ianto: Valentine?  
Jack: Employee appreciation. You know for the holidays….  
Ianto: Valentine is not a holiday. So, what did you get the others?  
Jack: Staplers ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Please Review :-)


End file.
